Ray's Songbird
by jess'gurl35
Summary: Ray's hig school sweetheart, A.J. Parker is now a successful singersongwriter touring with the Goo Goo Dolls and Chris Keller. What happens when Brett drags him to the Empty Bottle and he sees her performing? Will he admit he still loves her?
1. Chapter 1

Ray's Songbird

Summary: Ray's old high school sweetheart A.J. Parker is now a successful singer/songwriter touring with the Goo Goo Dolls and Chris Keller. What happens when Brett drags him to the Empty Bottle one night and he sees her performing? Will he admit he still loves her before the tour rolls out of town and she rolls out of his life again forever?

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to ER. That all belongs to Michael Critchton, John Wells, NBC ect. I also don't own Ray. Although I wish I did cause Shane West is so HOT! However, I do own my musician, A.J. and I envision Bethany Joy Lenz playing her and any other OC's in the story.

Chapter One

Ray Barnett looked around the Empty Bottle, still not believing he agreed to come tonight. He really didn't feel like hearing sub-par musicians and so-called songwriters sing their horribly commercialized crap. "Brett, why are we here?" he asked his friend. Brett smiled simply, saying, "Cause Chris Keller's performing tonight along with the Goo Goo Dolls, man and word on the street says they've got another act on the tour and she's hot." "That' s an excellent reason then. Thanks for dragging me here tonight." The two men clinked beer bottles as the lights dimmed on the stage and hoped the hot girl would be performing first. Little did Ray know that he knew the hot girl that was coming on to the stage, little did he know that the hot girl was the love of his life and former high school sweetheart from back home in Philly, A.J. Parker.

A.J. Parker had never been so nervous in her life; tonight she was performing for the first time on the Emo/Punk tour with Chris Keller and the Goo Goo Dolls, one of her favorite bands. She took a deep breath and let it out before the owner of the Empty Bottle; Kevin Rayne went on stage to introduce her. "Hey, Ladies and Germs welcome to the Bottle tonight! I am pleased to welcome for the first time ever to the Bottle stage tonight the lovely and talented A.J. Parker! Give it up!" Ray almost choked on his beer as he heard him say A.J. Parker. Shaking his head, he realized there were probably hundreds of chicks named A.J.; it couldn't be her. What happened next proved him wrong, walking out onto the stage was his A.J. Parker from high school and she still looked exactly the same: HOT. He couldn't believe that was her up there until she opened her mouth and her sweet, soft voice filled the club. "Hi, everyone out there." She said nervously.

Taking another deep breath she calmed her nerves and sat down on the stool, bringing the microphone closer to her and she introduced the first song she'd be playing, "I'm A.J. and this song is called **Everywhere**. I hope all of you like it." She closed her eyes and began to strum her acoustic guitar, completely unaware that the love of her life, Ray Barnett was in the audience watching her the way he used to watch her when she'd sing for him in her bedroom in high school. A.J. took one last deep breath and began to sing her song.

Turn it inside out so I can see The part of you that's drifting over me And when I wake you're, you're never there But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere You're everywhere Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are Cause every time I look You're never there And every time I sleep You're always there Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know 

**That makes me believe **

**I'm not alone**

I'm not alone 

**I recognize the way you make me feel**

**It's hard to think that**

**You might not be real**

**I sense it now, the water's getting deep**

**I try to wash the pain away from me**

**Away from me**

**Cause you're everywhere to me**

**And when I close my eyes it's you I see**

**You're everything I know that makes me believe**

**I'm not alone**

**I'm not alone**

**And when I touch your hand **

**It's then I understand **

**The beauty that's within**

**It's now that we begin**

**I hope there never comes day**

**No matter where I go**

**I always feel you so**

**Cause you're everywhere to me**

**And when I close my eyes it's you I see**

**You're everything I know that makes me believe**

**I'm not alone**

**Cause you're everywhere to me**

**And when I catch my breath**

**It's you I breathe**

**You're everything I know**

**That makes me believe**

**I'm not alone**

**You're in everyone I see**

**So tell me**

**Do you see me?**

"Man, do you see her? She's hot!" Brett shouted. "Yeah, really hot." Ray agreed half-heartedly. He would have been more enthusiastic about A.J.'s hotness but was to busy being enthralled by her amazing voice and talent. He always told her that she should sing but she was too shy to pursue it, but it was obvious now that somewhere along the line things changed and she wanted to sing. Ray studied her as she moved from the stool and a keyboard was brought onto the stage, her guitar was taken away as well. She was still as small and beautiful as he remembered about 5'3, 100 pounds, long auburn locks that fell down her back in curls, huge, luminous chocolate doe eyes, full lips, lightly tanned skin and a curvaceous body. Suddenly it was like he was back in high school again, completely crushing on her as if they were back in the halls of Breakbridge High in the Northern Heights neighborhood of east Philadelphia.

A.J. sat down on the smaller stool that was placed behind her black keyboard and stretched out her fingers before she began to play random notes to random songs as she thought about the song she was going to sing. She wrote it almost immediately after she and her high school sweetheart Ray Barnett had broken up. He went to medical school and she stayed behind to pursue her budding art career. That was the day that he told her he loved her, but he left anyway. That was possibly the worst day of her life and for some reason the best because it was obvious they were both going in different directions and weren't meant to be. As she began the notes to Sunday Train she whispered under her breath, "This is for you Ray wherever you are in life." A.J. then closed her eyes to stop the tears she thought were going to fall and began to sing.

Sunday is only two days away 

**Already they said the train was coming in late**

**I'll wait**

**This reminds me of last year**

**September, I think**

**When you said you loved me**

**But you had to leave me**

**So I'll wait, I said**

**On a Sunday train**

**I can hear the whistle **

**Blowing you away**

**On a Sunday train**

**I can hear the steeple bells**

**Ringing a refrain**

**And I'll say goodbye, again and again**

**Cause I can't get it out of my head**

**And I'll wait like I wait for every Sunday train**

**It's cold here tonight**

**Christmas I think**

**Did you get my letter?**

**The paper was like this, blue and pink**

**Two hours to go now**

**And I'm already here**

**Seat 24A just like you told me last year**

**They said it might snow**

**And there'll probably be rain**

**The wind's gonna blow**

**I'll be here just the same**

**Cause I don't want to miss you**

**And baby I miss you**

**So come on back this way**

**On a Sunday train **

**I can hear the whistle**

**Blowing you away**

**On a Sunday train**

**I can hear the steeple bells **

**Ringing a refrain**

**And I'll say goodbye, again and again**

**Cause I can't get it out of my head**

**And I'll wait like I wait**

**I'll wait like I wait**

**I'll wait like I wait for every Sunday train**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ray still couldn't believe that A.J. was actually up there, that he was seeing her again after so long. He contemplated trying to find her after the show, but scoffed at how impossible that would be seeing as she probably had security and everything now. He shook his head and went to get another beer, deciding that the bar was a better place to watch her from he stayed rooted in his spot leaning against the counter hoping she'd sing another song.

A.J. got settled behind her keyboard again and talked to the audience for a minute or two. "Hey, everybody how's it going tonight? Ladies, have you heard any good pick up lines?" she joked, laughing. "Okay, this is going to be the last song of my set and it's the first song I ever wrote," A.J. says, "I wrote this about a musician when I was 16 and I saw him perform and I wished I could be the girl he wrote songs about. So, Ray Barnett wherever you are tonight this is for you." Ray lifted his head up in shock when she said his name and listened intently as the notes flowed freely from the keyboard and her voice effortlessly filled the musky, small club with sweetness as she sang.

You look at me 

**Curious of what I'm made of**

**Sugar or steam**

**And what kind of man I love**

**What I believe**

**What I know and what I crave**

**All my pet peeves**

**Where I've shed and what I stain**

**Do you know**

**Cause I'm not here to be around**

**And be that girl that you forget about**

**Cause I all I want is just to be a song**

**That you can feel longer than just right now**

**So come on baby let me be the girl**

**That you can count on to rock your world**

**And then you'll see there's so much more than curves**

**And then you'll see that you and me belong**

**Do you know my vice**

**And how to get under my skin**

**Just what I like**

**And where I want you to begin**

**Do you know my middle name**

**And where I'm sensitive the most**

**That each night I pray**

**And you think that I fit the mold**

**Do you know**

**Cause I'm not here to be around**

**And be that girl that you forget about **

**Cause all I want is just to be a song **

**That you can feel longer than just right now**

**So come on baby let me be the girl**

**That you can count on to rock your world**

**And then you'll see there's so much more than curves**

**And then you'll see that you and me belong**

**You and me belong**

**You and me belong**

**Cause I'm not here to be around**

**And be that girl that you forget about**

**Cause all I want is just to be a song**

**That you can feel longer than just right now**

**So come on baby let me be the girl**

**That you can count on to rock your world**

**And then you'll see there's so much more than curves**

**And then you'll see that you and me belong**

**You and me belong**

**You and me belong**

Ray was shocked that A.J. had written a song about him and was surprised that she had written it before they got together. He wondered what made her say those words though, those words that kept replaying in her head, "So wherever you are Ray Barnett this is for you." Before he had time to contemplate that any further Brett ran up to him asking, "Dude, you know her?" "Yeah, I know A.J. We um, we used to date back in Philly." Ray explained. "You've got to go backstage, man and talk to her! How could you let a piece of ass like that get away?" "I went to med school and she stayed behind in Philly, that's how I let a piece of ass like that get away. And don't call her that!" Ray shouted, punching Brett in the shoulder. "All right, all right, I won't caller that; chill, man!" "Sorry, it's just all the memories are comin' back, you know? It's weird seeing A.J. again, but it's also like I never left." "Yeah, I know what you mean, but try and talk to her anyway." Ray nodded and went toward the back of the club while Brett left, and wondered just what he'd say to her anyway since they hadn't seen each other in like four or five years.

A.J. came off the stage, enjoying the applause and sat down next to Chris who was on the couch that the manager of the club had provided them with. "Hey, Parker, awesome job. I'll see you after the show." "Thanks, Chris. Good luck up there." Chris just shot her one of his arrogant smirks, saying confidently, "Like I need luck." A.J. just laughed and leaned back against the couch as she slowly came down from her high on stage, but she wasn't prepared for what happened next. "Hi, um I'm an old friend of A.J. Parker's and if you don't mind I'd like to talk to her." Ray said to the security guard. "All right, let me see if she's accepting visitors." The guard stated, going backstage. "A.J., there's a guy out there sayin he's an old friend of yours. Should I let him in?" "Yeah, why not," she replies, "And don't worry Bryan I'll tell you if he's a psycho Alfred Hitchcock type of guy; I promise." The security guard shook his head, telling Ray, "You can go ahead backstage but I'm watching you." Ray nodded and took a deep breath before he walked over to the couch where she was sitting and saying, "Hey, Cinnamon girl."

A.J. felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck and shivers run up and down her spine; there was only one person who called her that: Ray. But he couldn't be here, could he? Taking a deep breath the suddenly nervous auburn haired girl turned around to see Ray staring back at her with his hands shoved into his jeans pockets and a sheepish smile gracing his now rugged features that were no longer baby faced like they had been in high school when they were sixteen. "Hi." Was all her meek voice could manage, overwhelmed by the emotions coursing through her veins. A.J. took the silence as an opportunity to study what he looked like now that they were older. He was still tall, his hair was spiky and a darker brown than it was in high school, his hazel eyes had gotten darker and more piercing, he now had facial hair, a goatee to be exact, he was still as lean and muscled as he was back then but now he had a tattoo on the inside of his right arm and wore black nail polish on his fingernails. "You've changed." Was the next thing she said. "So have you." He replied. "What are you doing here?" A.J. asked, wanting to run into his arms like she did when they were young. Shaking her head, trying to suppress that thought she asked again, "What are you doing here, Ray?" "I live in Chicago now. I'm a doctor in the ER at a local hospital."

"Good for you. You've done well for yourself I see." "So have you." A.J. looked up at the clock in the small backstage area and saw that it was almost midnight. Chris would be finished with his set in a couple minutes, so she cut her conversation with Ray short, saying, "Opening acts never stay after the co-headliner has performed. I've gotta go back to the hotel." She grabbed her purse, put on her jacket and then grabbed her guitar case before turning around to say, "It was nice seeing you again, Ray. Good luck with your medical career. Maybe we'll see each other again someday." With that fleeting comment, A.J. left the Empty Bottle for her hotel room at the Four Seasons Chicago, while Ray just stood there staring at the spot she had been occupying only seconds ago. He left the club shortly after she did, going home to his empty apartment, realizing that Neela hadn't finished her shift yet and sank down on the couch, thinking about the girl he let get away from him. Ray got up from the couch and went into his room, finding the beaded bracelet A.J. had made for him when they were going together and put it around his wrist before he fell asleep, dreaming about simpler times when they were teenagers.

A.J. flung herself on her large bed in her hotel room and buried her face into her pillow as she cried hysterically, thinking about Ray. After crying for a good twenty minutes she opened her black suitcase and found her 'Ray box' a box that held everything he had ever given her and pictures of them, corny stuff like that. She shuffled through the box and found the small diamond drop necklace he had given her the night he got on the train and left her life forever, as she studied the diamond she felt the memory wash over her and she curled up in a ball on the floor; crying hysterically again as she whispered, "God, why did I have to fall in love again. I hope Chris will be finishing up soon. I need him here." Eventually she fell asleep and Chris, having come back from the show walked into A.J.'s room and found her on the floor curled in a ball, which was breaking his heart. He picked up the petite girl and laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her as he said, "It's gonna be okay, Parker. Sleep tight, Pooh Bear. I love you." A.J. felt Chris' arms wrap around her as he laid down next to her and she replied softly, "I hope you're right, Keller. And I love you too, Christopher Robin. Good night." Then they fell asleep in each other's arms, while Ray fell asleep alone in his empty bed, dreaming about A.J.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning, A.J. woke up and looked over at Chris who was sleeping, she climbed out of bed and went over to the phone, dialing information so she could find out what hospital Ray worked out so they could talk. She sighed as the operator put her on hold and went over to her suitcase leafing through it to find her 'Ray box' again, so she could keep busy while she waited. "Who are you looking for?" the operator asked. "I'm looking for Ray Barnett, he works at a local hospital only I'm not sure which one. Could you tell me please?" Two minutes later the operator gave A.J. the information and she found a pen jotting down the address of County General Hospital and then wrote Chris a note, telling him she went to find a friend and she'd be back later. After brushing her teeth and grabbing her keys, she ran out the door and took the elevator down to the lobby where she called a cab and then left for County General Hospital in downtown.

Ray walked into work, his usually chipper mood was a little down and this didn't go unnoticed by the staff. "Hey, Ray what happened? All the groupies go home for the night?" Jerry, the receptionist joked. "Not funny, man. I'm not in the mood." Ray signed in and went in the lounge to change into some scrubs before Lewis bit off his head. As he changed, his mind reverted back to last night when he saw A.J. again for the first time in five years. God, how could she still affect me like this, Ray asked himself. Soon a voice in his head shot back, cause you still love her you idiot! You should have let her just walk out of your life! Ray shook his head and went back out to admit, picking up a chart when that small voice he knew so well, even after so long said, "Hey, Ray." Ray looked away from his chart and down to his side, meeting the soft, luminous dark brown eyes of one A.J. Parker. "Hey, Aubrey Jean, what brings you here?" A.J. cringed at hearing her full name and replied, "Well, since you've called me that I guess I'll have to drink this delicious frappachino along with my house blend coffee and the blueberry muffin I was going to give you along with my cranberry orange crush muffin. Oh, well. I'll see you later, Ray."

As she began to walk away, Ray reached out for her arm and in the process she slipped and fell, landing directly on top of him as her breath hitched in her throat from their close proximity. Ray noticing how close their faces were concentrated on A.J.'s lips, wondering if they were as soft as he remembered. As he began to lean in to see and she seemed like she was leaning forward, she immediately got up and scrambled to her feet, brushing herself off as she said, "Um, I hope you like your muffin and coffee. I just remembered that I have some, um things to do. Maybe we'll talk later. I gotta go. Bye, Ray." Ray just stood there in shock as the petite auburn haired girl practically ran out of the hospital like she was shot out of a cannon or had a firecracker up her ass or something. All day long while he was at work, all he could think about was their almost kiss. He knew that he had to talk to A.J. later, so he set out to find out where she was staying and her hotel room number. Ray walked out of the hospital and decided to ask Brett if he knew how to find out that kind of information, hoping that A.J. would talk to him about what almost happened.

A.J. was going into her hotel room, when she bumped into her tour mate the lead singer of the Goo Goo Dolls, Johnny Reznick, falling backwards against the floor. "Whoa, A.J. slow down." He said, chuckling. "Sorry, Mr., uh I mean, sorry Johnny. I just have a lot on my mind." "You wanna talk about it? You seem pretty stressed." Johnny noticed, eying the young girl with concern. "Yeah, talking sounds good. Can we go like in your room or to the restaurant or something?" A.J. suggested. "I'm hungry so we'll just order room service. You want anything?" He asked, as he unlocked the door to his room, letting her in. "Um, a glass of milk and a grilled cheese with tomato soup sounds good. Thanks." A.J. looked around the room and took off her scarf, she smiled when she found a picture of him and the rest of the band with Chris, all of them smiling for the camera and looking so happy. That's when she remembered what almost happened between her and Ray; they almost kissed. She couldn't believe she almost kissed another guy when she had a boyfriend. I'm scum, a voice in her head screamed, Scum, I'm lower than scum. I'm the stuff that grows underneath scum! "Okay, Parker what seems to be the problem? Are you home sick?" Johnny guessed, wondering what would have the normally perky girl so down.

"No, I'm not. I um, ran into an ex-boyfriend last night at the show and I went to see him this morning he works at a hospital here and we joked around for a little bit," A.J. says, "Then he called me by my full name and I pretended to be mad and as I walked away I tripped and landed on top of him." Taking a deep breath she finished with, "Andthenwealmostkissed." "I'm sorry I didn't quite get the last part. You might want to slow down this time." A.J. groaned as she fiddled with the necklace around her neck and replied, "I almost kissed the ex-boyfriend." "Now I see your problem and I believe he's about 6'2 with blue eyes, spiky hair and a cocky smile." "Ding, ding we have a winner! Yeah, it's Chris. What am I supposed to tell him? I'm not in love with Ray anymore because I love Chris now, but how do I tell him I almost kissed another guy?" "Babe, that's something you'll have to figure out on your own. But the advice I can give you is you really need to be sure that you don't love Ray anymore because even if you love him just a little it's not fair to Keller." Johnny reminded. "Yeah, you're right. I'll take my sandwich and stuff into my room. Thanks for the advice, Johnny, it was sweet." "No problem. I'm here anytime you need me."

A.J. smiled and kissed Johnny's cheek before she took her room service tray into her room and as she was going to sit down to eat, there was a knock on her door. Ray stood out side room 123, hoping that he had the right room and that he wasn't knocking on some old rich guy's door or something. It had taken Brett some time but after calling almost every hotel in the city, he had finally come through and informed Ray that A.J. was staying in room 123 at the Four Seasons Chicago on the 5th floor. A.J. opened the door expecting to see Chris standing there telling her he forgot his keys or something, but she was wrong when she opened the door to find a sheepish Ray Barnett staring back at her. "Um, hi." She stuttered, feeling completely stupid about how she sounded. "Uh, can I come in?" "I guess so." Ray walked in, taking in the hotel room it was pretty upscale but he could see the little touches of A.J. all around the room and that made him smile. "What do you want?" she asked. "To talk about what happened at the hospital today."


End file.
